musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Kerplunk (album)
Kerplunk is the second studio album by the American punk rock band Green Day. It was released on January 17, 1992 through Lookout! Records.[1] Kerplunk was their last release on an independent label and was also the first album to feature their current band lineup, with Tré Cool on drums. The album has gone on to be among the best selling independently released albums of all time. Major labels took notice of Kerplunk's phenomenal popularity and many approached the band. Green Day realized that they had outgrown their record distribution capacity with Lookout! and eventually signed with Reprise Records. With Reprise, Green Day recorded and released their next album Dookie (1994). The album officially includes only 12 tracks, but the versions released on CD and cassette also include the 4 tracks from the Sweet Children EP. One of those tracks is a cover of The Who's "My Generation". The song "Welcome to Paradise" was re-recorded for Dookie. Like Dookie, Kerplunk was banned from certain stores because of the cover art. The cover features a mostly white picture (with some green added in) of a high school girl with a gun that has been fired. On the back cover, there is a boy lying on the ground with a gunshot wound on his back. As of November 2013, Kerplunk had sold 1,000,000 units in the United States and 4,000,000 units worldwide.[2] In August 2005, Green Day pulled the album, as well as all of their other material released through the label, from Lookout! due to unpaid royalties.[3] It was reissued on CD by Reprise Records, who Green Day has been with since leaving Lookout!, on January 9, 2007.[4] In Europe, the album was released by Epitaph Europe, and has remained in print. It was reissued on vinyl on March 24, 2009 by Reprise Records and includes a reissue of the Sweet Children EP.[5] There were no official singles released from the album. Although, "2000 Light Years Away" and "Christie Road" were released as mock-up singles in a Green Day singles box set entitled Green Day: Ultimate Collectors. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kerplunk_(album)# hide *1 Reception *2 Track listing *3 Personnel *4 References Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kerplunk_(album)&action=edit&section=1 edit Allmusic regards Kerplunk as the "perfect dry run" for the band's later mainstream appeal, saying it contains "both more variety and more flat-out smashes than previous releases had shown."[6] Pitchfork Media states "All in all, it's a magnitude better than its predecessor and only a hair behind the follow up."[8] In December 2007, Blender magazine ranked the album number 47 on their "The 100 Greatest Indie Rock Albums Ever" list.[10] Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kerplunk_(album)&action=edit&section=2 edit All lyrics written by Billie Joe Armstrong, except where noted, all music composed by Green Day, except where noted. Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kerplunk_(album)&action=edit&section=3 edit *Billie Joe Armstrong – lead vocals, guitar, drums on "Dominated Love Slave" *Mike Dirnt – bass, backing vocals *Tré Cool – drums, lead vocals and guitar on "Dominated Love Slave" *John Kiffmeyer (Al Sobrante) – drums on bonus tracks "Sweet Children", "Best Thing in Town", "Strangeland" and "My Generation" Production *Andy Ernst - producer, engineer, mixing *Green Day - producers *John Kiffmeyer (Al Sobrante) - executive producer *John Golden - mastering *Chris Applecore - cover art, disc *Pat Hynes - artwork *Thadicus - art direction Category:Candidates for deletion